


You'll Never Love Him Like You Love Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Points of View, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-05
Updated: 2004-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Time-spanner.   Everyone can say it but it's only true for some of them.





	You'll Never Love Him Like You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin said it from day one, but it wasn’t true then. It would be a while before it was true. Michael tried to keep saying it to himself but he could feel it slowly slipping through his fingers, the harder you grasp the easier it slides. He’d get a better hold sometimes when Brian would come to him, drunk after seeing his dad, but then he didn’t come around as often and as hard as it was to imagine, Michael knew he was getting another kind of solace someplace else. Then Justin could look at Brian when he was sleeping and know it for sure, know it when he’d walk into a room and for a brief moment Brian would be dead to Michael and only alive for him. It’s in the eyes, it’s in the little ways he touches him. No, Michael will never have this. Brian didn’t know this yet, but Justin always did. It’s just that currently he’s forgotten.

Brian would never say it to Michael. He’s not cruel like they think he is. Michael already knows it anyway, it’s one of the agonies you live with. He’d given up long before Justin, which he won’t tell anyone, he’d just resolved to not find someone as real and keep taking whatever little he could get by the wayside, maybe when Brian was a little drunk. He was astonished at how little he could live off of. David was a Justin backlash, little resentments building up into a relationship. Now he feels sorry for it. Ben was unexpected. And even though it’s not as real, it’s still.. it’s still a type of real, and he can live with that. It’s not agony at all. Not everyone can have ecstasy. And it gets better every day.

Sometimes Brian knows that he just has to wait and the entire world will come to him. He sees it in Justin’s eyes. You can’t get away from this, Sunshine. I’m not the only one stricken with this. He knows he could stop this all right now by just grabbing him and holding him real still and whispering it into his ear, maybe under cover of drunkenness, and it’d all be over. He’d be back and things would be right again. He’ll never say it, of course, because he just has to wait as a smart kid figures it out on his own. And he’ll still be here, and he won’t have lost anything.


End file.
